The Book
by lzbeth97
Summary: Bella a mutant mabey a shape-shifter two enemies love blossum or a war
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

**This part is the Prologue!!! **

**So here I am with my twin brother Jake on patrols with our pack me and him are the leaders well I'm not quite a shape shifter but I'm a mutant so I'm part of the pack. I'm the first girl and the only to be a leader. **

**NOW TO THE STORY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ? )**

**I ran over I saw the vampires Jake came running they had golden eyes I felt my mettle claws come out with Jake's howl the pack and him went to change into there cloths "Hello I'm Isabella but call me Bella and this is my twin Jacob but call him Jake." I said.**

**They stared at my claws Jake grabbed my hand and examined it real quick then looked at the other one then dropped we both walked up to the treaty line hand in hand they looked in awe at us until the growl escaped my lips Jake looked over and gave me a smile I felt my claws retract we looked nothing alike so when we started school in forks people thought we where dating when we held hands then they thought we were married when we had the same last name and they started rumors that we had a baby I felt a tap on the shoulder I looked up the bronze looked pretty cute not the others though well to me.**

**There was a red eyes sneaking up Jake kept eyeing him a snarl escaped my lips the Cullens looked behind them they gasped "Hello I'm Aro who are you and how do you know about vampires or you could just give me your hand." he said.**

"**Calm yourself sister you must not show anger to this leach he is not worth your secret don't let him touch you sister." Jake said.**

**The vampire looked at me in shock the snarl escaped my lips again I felt then need for my claws but I kept them in. Aro tried to grab my hand I pulled away quickly and snarled again. Just one more step he would be over the line and Jake could get him. He was about to take the step then he looked at the smile and took a step back. This time Jake snarled and he took off. Jake pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his shoulder "I'm sorry about Bella she has issues with people like that ever since our half-brother Logan moved out." Jake said.**

"**Speaking about me again Jake." Logan said.**

**I squealed and ran over and gave Logan a hug. "Hey what about me don't I get greeted." Rouge said.**

**I ran over and gave her hug. "That's better now lets get to business." she said.**

"**What business?" I asked.**

**I laughed and handed her my homework. She slid it into her bag. We talked for hours and hours till we fell asleep.**

**Well I don't own twilight and right now I'm glad they changed the story to much in the movies can't wait till the next one though the war should be fun to watch oh I also hate Kristen Stewart playing Bella **


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

They left after I fell asleep I ran to the forest and took out a couple a trees. I heard a rustle over the line the black hair girl was over there she looked so familiar "What was your human name please tell me?" I said

"Mary Alice Brandon well I think so anyway all my memories are gone." she said.

I ran over her husband growled I had found my long lost triplet the one with mothers maiden name "Do you mind introducing me to my brother-in-law?" I asked.

They looked at me in shock Logan was hiding in the bushes jumped out and hugged her I heard Jasper's low growl. Alice still looked confused. Jake came running looking confused he took a deep breath and realized who she was. My brother just ran away with tears down his face I felt my claws come out Logan followed with me I jumped through the trees and tackled Jake and dragged him back to a confused Alice. He went over crying and hugged her. She still looked confused so I grabbed her hand she got the dazed looked I expected. She gasped and hugged me. She took me and my brothers to their house. The motherly one looked confused. "These are evidently my siblings that I really don't remember." she said.

They looked shocked "But her last name isn't Black and she looks as old as you." her husband said.

I pulled out all three of our birth certificates and handed them to him. He looked at the date they were the same signed by the same people then I pulled out Logan's his from before World War II and pulled out Logan's dog tags and handed them to him. Then he realized that I was looking for something I took out the gun tossed it to him then the knife then the newspaper article the lies that were written in it and tossed it to him then I gathered my stuff up and slid the birth certificates in a folder. "What how come I never saw this in the store." she whispered.

I explained that I bought them and destroyed them. My instincts kicked in I grabbed Jake and flipped him.

I wish I didn't have to rite this I don't own twilite


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here's da thing I got a bad review and I don't care how I spell stuff I'm gosh dang 12 any one want to explain why I have to be perfect well I'm lazy and don't care so go jump in a ditch or better yet why review if u don't like the story If u have a problem ill start having my friend fix them okay is that better god you guys are rude sometimes so blllllllllllll remember I'm freaking 12 and I aint to smart except in math so shut the heck up now I don't own twilight but before I update I'm haven my friend check my spelling and my punctuations okay then. Now will u guys leave me the heck alone don't be surprised if I don't update for a while.

**BPOV**

Jake looked at me like why did I do that and landed a group of three vampires lunged through the window at him. I grabbed them and flipped them and threw them to the Cullens; they looked shocked as the vampires were leaking venom I gave an apologizing smile. Logan burst in and pulled me into a hug. I always knew he was a worry wart and I don't really care me and him are the exact opposite.

_Flashback _

_I was laying on my bed when a I was kidnapped I felt the pain of the metal ( adamantium) being injected into me as I screamed out in pain I heard a laughter. "Your sister is next sweet Isabella but I will do something more painful then you got." he said while laughing._

_Back to the present!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Logan looked at me and saw the pain in my eyes and knew what I was thinking. Jasper looked like he was in pain; I gave an apologetic look. My little sister looked so confused "I figured out why you were changed Alice; it was a revenge plan you were put in that horrible place and they got Alice. I'm so sorry." I cried.

I herd the laughter and I knew it was him I lunged at him, but Logan was holding me back. I almost pulled away from his grip, but then Jake grabbed me to. I kept growling, but they wouldn't release me. I was so angry that Emmett and Edward had to hold Jasper back. "Just let me kill him." I yelled.

Is that any better if so review if not review I don't freaking care anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight so yay to me yay to me yeppers I'm happy : ]**

**BPOV**

**Jake and Logan would not let me go no matter how much I struggle. I finally calmed down and so did Jasper; whom I gave an apologetic smile. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Logan. I sat there crying for hours. Not even my long lost sister could help. I saw the vampires trying to sneak out but Logan got them before they could one of the Cullens ran in and grabbed them and hissed. "Bella, what is so important about these vampires?" Jasper asked.**

"**Not all of them just the blonde male he did this to Alice and I despise him for it; she was about to relies she was a mutant then those people took her away." I said angrily. **

**Jasper could not only feel the waves of anger radiating off of me but see it in my face. "Bella, you can't blame yourself like this you were getting the adamantium into you just don't worry." Logan said trying to comfort me.**

**Logan grabbed me before I could tackle and vampires I reached up and scratched him with my claws and I saw Jasper stop breathing. Logan didn't let go till I calmed down. I gave Jasper an apologetic smile. The three vampires were held doom by Jasper; they wouldn't stop struggling. I saw a hint of golden in the one with dreadlocks. I had a questioning look on my face. Logan looked the way I was looking and saw the hint of gold too. Jasper looked in his eyes as well and saw what Logan and I saw. I pointed at him and he stood up and came over. "Why do you have a golden tint to your eyes?" I asked.**

**He explained all about this mate in the Denali coven. I sent him on his way; but left the other two there.**

**That's all for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I don't own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I felt rage and I couldn't stop shaking as I screamed out in pain I felt my bones change the pain I was feeling all the blood surrounding me. No this can't happen I'm a girl no I can't be enemies with my sister I can't, no I won't let this happen to me. I tried to reject the transformation but it wouldn't work I ended up changing Logan came over to me; I looked in the mirror I wasn't a wolf I was a brown tiger and my clothes weren't shredded around me. I looked at Jasper he ran and got Jake and Alice. They looked at me in shock. I swear Jake started to cry he came over and hugged me. I transformed in back in his arms fully clothed.

We were both shocked at this; but I'm glad he didn't see me naked. I looked at them confused and shocked they looked the same way. I stuck my metal claws out and licked them they tasted like blood and feline very strange. Emmett came in and looked confused at the dismembered bodies of the vampires that I know realized now what had happened.

Sorry I have writers block 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy.

BPOV 

I can't believer what just happened. I can't believe I did that. I don't want this at all. Why does everything bad happen to me? It was a question which I could not answer. I mean I am now enemies with my sister and an stronger than my brother.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

I shook my head no and he pulled me into a hug. I felt a shock run through me. This can't happen not to me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I saw something in his eyes I've never seen before love. He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss to the back of my hand. I shivered when his lips touched the back of my hand.

"Bella," he whispered.

I shuddered at the sound of his bell like voice. Jake came over to grab me, so we could go tell dad what happened. I pulled away from Edward and headed over to Jake. He grabbed my hand and we headed home. We got home about ten minutes later and dad was talking to Charlie Swan. "Hello Bella and Jake I haven't seen you in awhile," he said.

We waved hello to him and walked into the kitchen. I started making dinner for the family why Jake just sat there being lazy. I started to cook the fish and Jake was sitting there eating everything we had to eat. I smacked him "Stop you'll eat all our food," I said.

He rubbed his hand where I smacked him. I sat the fish down on the table and called my dad and Charlie into dinner. My dad noticed I wasn't eating anything like I usually do. I really didn't feel like eating anything and Jake nudged me. I took a bite of my food and swallowed to show that I was fine. Jake grabbed my hand and held it there for a minute, to see if I was okay. I took another bite of food and swallowed "Thanks for the dinner, but I have to leave," Charlie said.

He got up and left "Alright spill Bells you look different," dad said.

I changed into the tiger and my dad gasped. I changed back and looked at Jake. "What do we tell him about Alice?" I asked Jake.

He shrugged and Sam busted in the door with Alice. "Why did this blood sucker want to see you Bella?" he asked

Poor Alice "Put her down Sam she's more family than you think," I hissed.

He put her down and she ran over and pulled me into a hug. "Umm… Bella why is this vampire here?" he asked.

"Dad this would be your daughter Mary Alice Brandon," I said.

That is it for now if you want more review! Or not J


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight! And I wrote this celebrating my 13th birthday, but I didn't finish on my birthday which was the 21st of May! *sigh* and yes don't take it personally I hate Kristen Stewart! AND I AM TRULY SORRY I WAS CAMPING when I wrote this and I am working on my story and I have had hardly any time to write this… I also would like to put it I don't own any bands or CD's mentioned in this chapter.

BPOV

He pulled her into a hug and began to cry. She looked at me with a confused look. I pulled Dad off her and dragged her up to my room. She looked at my blue, red, and black room. The curtains shredded in a claw like way from my claws. My bed unmade and the wooden bed frame had carven shapes in the side. My stereo and CD's filled up half of my wall. The computer desk had scrapes on it and my laptop sat there open to the story I was writing.

She looked through my CD collection and glanced at my laptop. She went to look at it and I shut it before she could read it. I hated to do that but, I didn't like people reading it. I went to knock on Jake's door across the hall from mine. As I knocked I heard him groan and get up and he was at the door in no time at all. 

I walked in and grabbed him and through him against the wall. I did it because he stole my Humanoid CD by Tokio Hotel. He took it because he likes to annoy me and stealing my stuff wasn't going to work with me. He takes everything from my shoes to my CD's. I got the CD and found my Scream CD beside it. I stormed out of the room and put them on my CD rack. Alice jumped up and went to look at them. 

that's it and it might take awhile I got grounded I'll be back when I can…


	8. Chapter 8

**I am truly sorry for not updating my story I have had writers block and have been grounded for some time now and I am writing this while I am still grounded from the internet sincerely too my favorite fan who sent me that sweet review sorry I forgot your name dear I am only 13 **

**The most wonderful movie will probably inspire this **_**Vampires Suck **_

**I don't own twilight**

**BPOV**

I wish Alice could read my mind sometimes it would be a lot easier to explain things to her. I feel as if someone might be watching me 24/7 and I really wish she knew more. She's been a great sister even though she doesn't remember me at all and I wish she did remember her best friend. Her husband Jasper is wary of me like I'd hurt my sister. It was odd she can't remember me all she knows is she was sent to an asylum even though it was me who acted strange but our step father insisted on her going. Mother cried for weeks and father came to get us soon after.

I heard a knock on my door. Jake was standing there holding Edward and Jasper by their arms. "No one said they were aloud to cross the boarder line," he growled.

"I did Jake I said they could you aren't anyone who decides," I growled.

"Says who," he growled.

"I was born first and Alice second and, you Jacob were born last so therefore I decide first," I hissed.

"Wait till I tell…"

"Who dad," I interrupted.

He nodded and stormed off. I patted my bed and they sat down beside Alice. "Welcome to my paradise," I mumbled sarcastically.

Alice started laughing at my old joke like she remembered. "Alice, do you remember something?"

She nodded yes and hugged me. "It's what you wrote me about when I was in the asylum."

I nodded "You wanna know the worst part of the joke Alice."

She nodded. "I made that joke why stabbing Jake in stomach and my dad said what a paradise," I said laughing.

I heard Jake's low growl as he was coming up the stairs. He was standing right by the door. I put my finger to my lip and Alice smiled. I put my fist to the door and stuck out my claws. He yelped like a dog and kicked down the door. "What's the matter Jake?" I asked innocently.

He growled and tackled me to the floor. I screamed in fury and kicked him through the broken door. Logan came running in. Wait Logan? Logan is here. "Isabella come here now," he growled.

"What happened I know you don't lie?" he asked.

"Jake and I got in a fight because, he said I couldn't bring Alice's husband and brother over," I said, "so when he came back up and was by the door I stabbed him."

"Then what happened Bells," he said.

"He ripped off the door and tackled me so, I kicked him back through the door," I whispered.

He glared at Jake grabbed his arms behind his back. "Bella take your best shot," he said.

"Can I use claws or not?" I asked.

He nodded. I punched him in the gut and injected my claws into him. He gasped in pain. Alice came over when I pulled them out. As I watched him instantly heal I looked at Alice. I gave her a sly smile and a wink. She laughed.

**EPOV **

I couldn't figure Bella out. I looked into Alice's mind. She was remembering a time when her and Bella were little. Bella's claws were bones then which I couldn't figure out. Bella looked about eight. She fast forward to later that day. She was playing baseball in her old fashion dress with boys. One of the girls came over to my Bella. "Why look it's little miss Isabella,"

"Just leave me alone Francesca," she pleaded.

"Why doesn't my brother James decide that Isabella," the girl snarled.

"No, please…" she cried.

"James," she yelled.

"What do you wish," he said.

The boy looked to be around thirteen. "How is the twelve year old who still looks eight?" he questioned her.

She cringed and he grabbed her. "You are something else Isabella," he grabbed her.

She whimpered as he drug her away and Alice quietly followed so it seems since I was in her mind. She stopped remembering. Edward don't you don't want to see. I looked at her questioningly. Just don't Edward. I pulled out of her thoughts. I looked at Bella and she seemed out of it "Edward let's have a talk," she whispered.

I followed her out into the hall. "I've been raped and my daughter and son is coming over tomorrow and I need a place to stay with them," she said, "Jake doesn't really like them over."

Alice ran out and said, "oh Edward you've gotta let'm stay I haven't seen them in ages."

"We have to ask Esme Alice," I whispered.

I ran home with Alice on my heals. "Oh Esme," she hollered.

**Alice's POV **

"Oh Esme," I hollered.

"Yes dear."

"Can Bella and her children come over awhile?" I asked.

"What children?" Esme asked.

"The ones she had back when we were just turning thirteen," I stated.

"That young," she seemed shocked, "I wouldn't have…"

"Esme I was the one who found her afterwards when we were twelve," I growled, "by a thirteen year old."

Esme took a step back from me and someone knocked on the door. "Hello how can I help you two?" I asked the boy and girl who seemed about sixteen.

"We're looking for the Black's Alice… woops sorry you look a lot like my Aunt Alice," the girl said.

"Come in Bella should be here soon with Jasper; I forgot my own husband," I groaned.

"Hello Alice you forgot your husband," Bella stated.

"Ma," the boy and girl yelled.

"Jerry, Mo I've missed my babies so much."

"Hello I'm Mo and this is my brother Jerry."

"Hello Mo, Jerry," they said.

"Hello," Jerry managed to choke out.

"Slowly Jerry," Mo said.

"So is Jerry and Mo short for anything?" asked Emmet.

They shook their head no. "Jerry can you see me okay through those?" Bella asked.

**BPOV**

"Jerry can you see me okay through those?" I asked.

"Ma I-I-I c-can s-see y-you j-just f-fine," he responded

"Slowly Jerry it'll be better slowly," I said.

"Ma I-I'm f-fine…" he started.

"I know Jerry… how's Lizzie?" I asked.

"Y-you a-ask h-how the l-love of my life is?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes son I dare say I do." I said.

"My L-Lizzie is d-doing g-great." he said.

"Is she going to come?" I asked.

He nodded. "She w-will be here t-tomorrow e-evening."

"Okay you run along now," I said, "hey Edward would you like to go for a walk with me?"

He got up and headed out the door with me. He wrapped his arm around mine and we walked. "Hey Bella," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How old are you," I said.

"Not sure let's say seventeen since I'm stuck there," I said.

"I'm over a hundred," he sighed.

Without thinking I kissed his cheek. I walked over the line and he stopped. "Come on let's go," I said.

"Hey Sam how's Emily did you here Jerry and Mo are in town?" I asked.

"She's fine and what about Lizzie?"

"She'll be coming later and so will Darren," I said, "silly boy coming to this town."

"How's Leah?" I asked.

"She's still pretty upset," he said.

"Listen I think I've found her someone," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"My brother he won't admit it though." I said.

"Well bye Bella," he said.

"Bye," I said.

**Well that's the longest chapter I've ever written 4 pages long normally my chapter don't go past 1 =D Danke!**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight….

Lizzie's POV

I can't wait to be with Jerry again. He's so perfect shining green eyes, pale skin, black hair as dark as night, and a stutter that only stops when he's with me. Darren, my twin, is with Moe, Jerry's twin sister. Moe has gorgeous bleach blonde hair, grey eyes, and the knowledge of a thousand year old. Darren has white hair, red eyes, and he sees the future. Me you may ask I have blue hair that's in a scene hair style, black eyes, and I also see the future. Darren's full name is Darren Anthony Mason and mine is Lizzie Melody Mason.

Jerry's full name is Jerry Daniels Black and Moe's is Moe Mary Alice Brandon Black. My mama was Edward Mason's sister that was given up for adoption when they all died. Her name is Marcy Elizabeth Mason. My dad's name is Jack Marcus Josiah, he raped my mother when she was 18. We were aloud to have her last name. Jerry said his Uncle Jake has trouble looking at them. My only love is three minutes away and I can't wait till I see him again.

I am at a white mansion now and I park my red Audi in the drive way. I get out and Darren follows silently behind me. I knock on the door and Edward answers the door…wait what Edward? I thought my uncle was dead. Jerry comes running towards me and hugs me. "Baby, Lizzie, baby I've missed you so much," Jerry whispered while hugging me.

I saw Darren run through the door straight to Moe. I heard him whispering how much he missed her. "Baby, I've missed you, too," I said.

"It's nice to see you Lizzie, how have you been lately?" Bella asked.

"Fine," I said.

She nodded grabbed Edward's hand "Come on Edward lets go," she whispered.

He nodded and followed her. She had her claws out but, seemed fine. "Baby, I love you," Jerry whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward's POV 

I peeked into Lizzie's mind… _I can't believe it Bella looks so worried. The last time I saw her she was calming me down. I realized that Darren and I wouldn't age past 15. I wonder if my Uncle Ed could be a vampire. Mama always said he was a good brother… I think you should stop reading my mind Unc… I mean Edward…_

I can't believe she caught me. I pulled Bella upstairs to my room. "Bella, who was Lizzie and Darren's mom?"

"Macy Elizabeth Mason," I said.

"You mean they are my sisters children…"I stated.

She nodded and ran down stairs. I followed her and Lizzie was smiling at the bottom of the stairs. Bella gracefully jumped over her. Lizzie pulled me into a hug. I looked into her eyes black eyes and smiled. Her strange blue hair shined in the sun. She let go and laughed. Darren came over and looked at me and smiled. His red eyes shined in the light. They were definitely my sister's kids.

I sighed…Bella looked at me and smiled. The light shined so perfectly on Bella. My perfect Bella…Emmet came running into the house with bear blood all over him. "Emmet, we have guests here don't just stand there go clean yourself up!" Esme said loudly.

Bella laughed and she looked so beautiful.

BPOV

I was laughing at Emmet. The twins finally left Edward's side and went back to Moe and Jerry. I went up to him and pulled him into a hug. I snuggled my face into his shoulder. I really think I'm his mate. I want to find out. He lifted my face up. He smiled and so did I. He leaned a little towards me. I was about to kiss him when Emmet came down stairs and tackled Edward. Emmet just has to ruin everything. Alice came running down stairs. Pulling Emmet off Edward. She got a vacant look on her face. Edward looked at her and looked intently at her.

"Bella," Alice started, "why is James coming here?"

I fell to ground and cried. Jerry ran over and tried to comfort me. Moe was there in a flash. "Mama, it's fine," she said "he won't hurt us we'll go to the res."

I nodded and flashed to the res really quick grabbed Jake and flashed back. Edward gasped when I got back. "Uncle Jake, James is coming," Moe said.

He growled and I continued sobbing my eyes out. There was a knock at the door and I heard Edward answer it. "Hello I'm James and I'm…"

Emmet had attacked him before he even finished his sentence. He had torn him to shreds and burned the pieces. I looked at Emmet shocked and Rosalie came running down stairs looking shocked. "Come on Emmet let's go," she whispered.

Jake stood me up "Bella calm down you have to calm down," he said fiercely.

I whimpered and he looked into my eyes. I stopped crying and looked at him. "Mama, are you okay?" Jerry asked.

I nodded and pulled away from Jake. Moe was sitting there smiling. Her dad had been killed and she was smiling. Jerry had the look of relief on his face his mom would no longer be hurt. I was absolutely ecstatic. The guy that ruined me life is dead. I hate death but relief that he'll never hurt me again. "Well then… let us celebrate," I say smiling only a little.

I walked outside and it was a clear, crisp day. The sun is shining brightly and the sky is a perfect shade of blue. Edward came outside and stood beside me. "Bella, I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you, too" I said.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. His lips me mine and I felt a spark he pulled away and I blushed. He smiled and took me back inside. Jerry came over to me with scissors in his hands. I smiled and took the scissors from him. His hair was down to his shoulders; I took him outside. I pulled him to the wood until I was by a river. I cut his hair where it looked shaggy and her had bangs. He took the scissors and trimmed the dead ends off mine.

I took it and braided my hair and tied it in a ribbon before walking back with Jerry. Lizzie ran out and greeted Jerry with a hug. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled. Moe came running out and saw his hair. She smiled at him and went back inside.

I walked inside "Edward I have to go home to get clothes, okay?" O asked.

He nodded and I ran home. I walked in and put my skits, skinny's, tanks, shirts, legging, and jackets all into a suitcase. I went and opened my other suitcase and put shoes, CD's, and makeup into it. I went to the bathroom and grab my necessities and ran and threw them into a suitcase. I grab my laptop bag and Ipod. I walk outside with my stuff in hand. I start the walk to the Cullen's. I walk up the driveway and my beautiful children come running out to greet me. Jerry grabbed the suit cases out of my hands and Moe took my laptop.

Edward came running out and picked me up and carried me indoors. I laughed and he just smiled next thing I knew I was on the couch. Unable to stop I tackled Edward in a hug. He started laughing and hugged me back. We just laid there on the ground for a minute laughing. I stood up and brushed my jeans off. Jerry came down and handed me a grape sucker. I smiled in great joy.

Edward laughed and started going through my Ipod. "Whose Blood On the Dance Floor?" he asked.

I started laughing and blushed. "Hun please don't hit play." I said.

He looked questioningly. I blushed again and he got curious and hit the play button. He started laughing and I blushed harder. "Bella, this is great."

He turned off my Ipod and handed it to. "What's your favorite song by them?"

"Candyland or I Heart Hello Kitty."

I'm done for now dears I love BOTDF and Tokio Hotel please review XD!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry it's been awhile school and ball I hardly have any time I'm getting more into Harry Potter lately so I'm going to start a story for that too I hope you'll read it when I get it up and running I'll try and update more frequently now and I would like criticism and a complement with them and I really am terribly sorry =P (;;) it's a cookie xD I almost forgot I don't own Twilight xD 

BPOV

I woke up early the next morning and went to take a shower and change into my grey skinny's and red tank top. I ran down stairs to see Jerry staring at me wickedly. "What's up my darling boy?"

He shrugged and his sister came up behind him. I smiled and she gave the sibling rivalry symbol they came up with. I sat on the couch beside my Edward. He gave me a weary look. Moe quickly ran to the kitchen and got something. I gave her a glance she pulled out a ring box and I snickered. She had stolen the engagement ring for Lizzie. She pocketed the ring and went to return the box. "Jerry!" I heard Lizzie yell.

I laughed and he looked at me and I mouthed whipped. Edward grabbed my hand and smiled. I frowned and pull my hand away. Today was the twins birthday and they're birthday was to special to waste on love. "Not today Edward," I growled.

Jerry mouthed sorry man. I ran to the kitchen to see Lizzie and Darren in there. "We're making the cake mama Bells," they said together.

I grinned and ran out and Lizzie followed. She pulled Jerry into a kiss "Happy birthday love," she said between kisses.

I smiled at them and Darren came in with flour all over him. I laughed as he glared at Lizzie and Jerry. He turn to glare at me and I gave him the finger when he did. He busted out laughing and Moe came running in. "Hello Love," he whispered.

I smiled at his antics and he hugged her. "You look like you dove into a pit of flour," she joked.

He growled and threw her over his shoulder then took off towards his car. I heard a squeal as the car drove off. Jerry cleared his throat and went into the kitchen. He didn't like those two not being married and they knew it too. I snickered at him and he growled. Edward looked confused. I shrugged to drop the conversation. "Lizzie dear your brother what did he get Moe for her birthday?" I asked.

She came over to me and whispered in my ear "A ring." I gasped and smiled.

"Go to Jerry dear," I said.

She nodded and ran in the kitchen. I went over to Edward and smiled. I bent down to where he was and kissed him pulled away and walked into the kitchen. He was probably sitting there shocked. Moe was sitting on Jerry's lap smiling.

I smiled at them and went to the fridge and pulled out a soda. I took a quick drink and set it down. Moe had gotten off his lap and looked in the oven. I smiled as I heard the car pull up. Jerry stood up abruptly and stormed out the door. He looked at his sister whose hair was messed up and her clothes were jacked up. He looked like he was about to punch Darren. "Darren, Moe go take a shower and not together!" I yelled.

They gasped and took off towards the stairs. I laughed and Jerry was fuming. "Dear I know it bugs you but it'll be okay."

He nodded. "Twins! Can't live with them can't live without them," I sigh.

Jerry laughs and I glare at him. You'd think he'd have figured out not to mess with me by now. I heard a moan from upstairs "You two stop or I'll hit you both! Jerry said touch his sister again he'll kick you where the sun ain't shining!" as soon as I yelled that two blurs came down.

Jerry had pinned Darren to the wall and hissed. "Jerry! No! Stop!" I screamed.

He snarled and pulled away. "Jerry let's talk," Moe snarled.

"No both you stop!" I yelled, "It's your birthday quit acting like little kids.

They turned and Moe pulled out the ring I gave him for Lizzie. I gave a matching one to Darren for Moe. He gasped and pocketed it right before Lizzie walked in. "Lizzie!" he screamed.

He sat on the couch a pulled her on him. She giggled and Darren looked like he was going to kill my boy. I snarled at him and he backed off. I went to get the cake and ice it. I put the cake on the table and both sets of twins came walking in. I smiled and cut them some cake. We don't sing happy birthday in this family.

I sighed as they ate and they looked up. The girls' slices said will you marry me. I winked at the boys and they pulled out the matching rings and the girls screamed. I laughed as they took the rings and jumped up and down. I smiled at the girls and that was that another birthday another year gone by.

That's all for now guys…


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear faithful readers of this Story I've started a new one that I can put myself into I've thought of deleting this one so many times but I can't I hate giving up which I can't seem to do I was able to write 12 pages for the other one but I can hardly get 3 anymore for this one I guess it's because I'm more into Harry Potter and I decided to write my chapter for this story before I already start writing my 2****nd**** one for the next chapter…I made myself a promise this story has to get to a good ending before I end it so I'll be quick and say I'll have to update this one first… okay guys don't judge on this I've never wrote a seen like that before I don't own twilight chow.**

**BPOV**

Early the next morning I got a shower and threw on my black skinny's and my Blood on the Dance Floor tee. I put a Hello Kitty clip in my hair. I ran downstairs to be greeted by Edward. I sighed and hugged him and place a kiss on his cheek. He took my hand into my hand. "Are you hungry dear?" he asked.

I shook my head no and sat on the couch. He kissed me on the lips. I pulled back and he sighed. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He licked my bottom lip requesting entrance and our tongues swirled together in heat and passion. I tried to move closed and felt his friend begin to harden. I moaned and brought my legs around his waste. I heard a slight purr escape his throat. He took me upstairs where for the first time I made love to him.

I woke up next to him and sighed knowing what I had done. "Edward, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too my dear," he said.

"In fact dear I love you so much," he pauses, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whisper bringing my lips to his.

He pulled the ring box out of his pants and put it on my finger. I cried tears of joy he looked so happy. "When is the date going to be?" I asked?

"Tomorrow," he whispers.

I squeal and he knows that soon we'll be together forever. I know everything will be okay and there will be no more nightmares that haunt my dreams. I sit down to read Harry Potter wondering if this world really exists and what it'd be like. My life finally seems great I will be married to the man I love and while reading I fall asleep.

Early the next morning my girls wake me up and hand me a dress. Time to get married mama. "Did I really sleep that long?" I ask.

The nod and help me into my dress. It isn't traditional it's blood red and cuts of just above my knees. I get escorted down the isle by my sister and brother who seem finally get along. "Do you two hand her over to Mr. Edward Cullen?" the preacher asks and they nod.

After the wedding we went to an Island where we spent the next few weeks making love. I couldn't believe everything that's happened over the past few months.

_**Guys I hate to tell you this but I think this is the end of my story I'll change the complete if I ever am inspired to write in it again I promise**_


End file.
